DESTINOS ¿SEPARADOS?
by ares503.starscream
Summary: Hay cosas que el mundo mágico no sabrá perdonar y el trió dorado se fractura, todo por la interferencia de cierta periodista sensacionalista ¿y Snape? nadie lo sabe...


¨Solo los grandes superan las terribles pruebas que nos pone el destino, solo ellos superan la tristeza y el olvido…¨

Capítulo 1: las bajas de la guerra y el llanto de una princesa muggle.

Mientras el niño que vivió dos veces celebra eufórico que el lord oscuro ha muerto, aun así es consciente que muchos, especialmente su amiga Hermione, jamás volverán a sonreír…

Hace apenas unas horas que el niño que vivió dos veces ha logrado derrotar al señor oscuro, todo el mundo mágico celebra, pero una chica de cabellos castaños parece perdida en medio de una enorme ola de rabia e impotencia.

Su melena al viento parece surcar otros pensamientos, recordar otros momentos, ella está triste, no solo perdió la inocencia de su infancia sino que también perdió al hombre de su vida, muchos amigos, la alegría de vivir y la esperanza del amor, ella es la princesa de gryffindor llamada por los que sobrevivieron como "la leona de Hogwarts" un título que le queda bien según muchos pero que en el fondo llena su alma de amargura, de tristeza y dolor.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron profesora McGonagall? ¿Acaso ser un héroe no vale la pena? ¿Acaso el no merecía el perdón después de tantos años haciendo este trabajo tan duro, repugnante y agotador que incluso le negaron una sepultura digna de su heroísmo? – decía la chica a su directora mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Hermione tranquilízatela profesora McGonagall no puede hacer nada al respecto, ella está igual de consternada que nosotros –contesto Harry.

-Cierto mione –susurro un pelirrojo más alto que Harry y algo regordete –recuerda que lo dejamos ahí porque necesitábamos saber que había en sus memorias y saber cómo derrotar al lord oscuro –continuo Ron.

-Hermione, lamento la tardanza, pero él ya estaba muerto y unos mortífagos se atrincheraron en la casa de los gritos entonces el grupo de aurores que les daba persecución decidió quemar la casa para evitar cualquier baja en un duelo, así que lanzaron el fuego maldito y evitaron que algún auror saliera herido –decía la directora de Hogwarts mientras su semblante se miraba triste y acongojado.

-lo sé –dijo la castaña –ni siquiera sus cenizas pudimos recuperar ya que se confundieron con las de los mortífagos y de la casa en sí, es triste –dijo antes de romper en llanto y mientras comenzaba a alejarse del lugar que hasta hace poco más de media hora se llamó la casa lo los gritos, el lugar donde expiro Severus Snape…

Meses después, la castaña estuvo involucrada en una gran coyuntura, al abogar por algunos mortífagos, entre ellos los Malfoy…

"Hermione Granger, si, aunque usted no lo crea, ella la heroína de nuestra guerra, ha abogado por la libertad de Draco Malfoy, uno de los tantos mortífagos que aún no ha sido juzgado ni enviado a azkaban"

"Fractura en el trio dorado: Harry Potter y Ron Wesley opinan: Herms no sabe lo que hace, deberían ignorar su petición de liberar a Draco"

"Somos mejores que ellos, no debemos negarles una segunda oportunidad: responde la princesa de gryffindor ante los comentarios de Potter y su ahora ex novio Wesley"

"Si ella siente algo por Draco que lo diga de una buena vez, quizás guste que la torturen con crucios: Ron Wesley"

"Ella se dejó endulzar el oído de este estúpido mortífago y ha perdido la razón: Harry Potter"

A pesar que la castaña hizo todo lo posible porque Draco fuera absuelto después de testificar que de no haberle ayudado el a ella durante la batalla de Hogwarts ella estaría muerta, aun así el testimonio de Harry y el de Ron fueron más que suficiente para que los juzgados del ministerio de magia y hechicería de Inglaterra y el reino unido le condenaran a 20 años en azkaban a la vez que Harry y Ron se volvieron aurores pidiendo que los enviaran como guardias a azkaban, con el propósito de hacerle la vida imposible a Draco…

Tras tres años y medio de la caída definitiva del lord oscuro, Hermione (maestra de pociones y artes muggles del colegio Durmstrang) decidió visitar de manera cortes a la directora de Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall, pero mientras ella esperaba pacientemente en la oficina de los directores los directores anteriores (en sus respectivos cuadros) le agradecían mientras le vitoreaban a causa de su papel en la aún reciente guerra mágica y por haber vuelto a Hogwarts, pero de repente un cuadro negro como la noche llamo poderosamente su atención, todos los cuadros tenían la imagen de un director anterior y su respectivo nombre, pero este cuadro parecía estar en eterna oscuridad mientras no tenia nada que lo identificara ni nombre ni imagen…

-Hola señorita Granger –saludo la directora McGonagall mientras le daba un cálido abrazo a la castaña -¿Cómo te va en Durmstrang pequeña? –decía mientras le mostraba que para ella seguía siendo una niña tal cual llego por primera vez a Hogwarts –aun no entiendo tu negativa a aceptar la plaza que dejara el profesor Snape en nuestro colegio, en fin, espero que siempre sigas igual de fuerte y que me sigas visitando siempre que puedas, sabes que eres bienvenida –decía visiblemente traicionada por las emociones y dejando que sus ojos mostraran toda la ternura que sentía al ver a su ex alumna de nuevo.

-Hola directora McGonagall, el gusto es mío, hace años que no venía y he estado deseando volver para ver a los valientes profesores que defendieron este colegio y a todo el mundo mágico contra el lord oscuro ¿Cómo van las cosas acá?

-Bien querida, solo un poco agotados, aun no tenemos un maestro de DCAO, ¿tu cómo te sientes? –pregunto Minerva.

-Pues aun no supero el hecho de no haber logrado la libertad para Draco, aparte de la situación de no haber logrado salvar mi relación con Harry y Ron –decía mientras un hondo suspiro salía de sus adentros -¿Por qué no hay un cuadro o mejor dicho un retrato del profesor Snape en esta oficina directora? –pregunto mientras su mirada dejaba entrever que se estaba conteniendo para no dejar salir las lágrimas.

-Eso es algo que aun nosotros no entendemos –contesto Dumbledore desde su cuadro –se supone que gracias al hechizo de los fundadores todos los directores muertos deberían tener su cuadro, eso sí, si murieron mientras aún eran directores, lamentablemente el abandono Hogwarts la noche de la batalla y aun el ministerio no se ha pronunciado al respecto, aunque a mi parecer el hecho de que el cuadro de al lado (refiriéndose al cuadro negro sin imagen ni nombre) es señal de que el espíritu de los fundadores quiere decirnos algo –termino diciendo.

-¿Es eso cierto directora McGonagall? –pregunto la castaña.

-Si es cierto, aunque el hecho de que ese cuadro oscuro apareciera de la nada es un misterio, aun para nosotros que estamos acá, pues ni los ex directores ni yo vimos cuando apareció –dijo mostrando un poco de consternación la directora.

-¿hay alguna manera de averiguar qué ocurre? -pregunto la leona dejando ver que deseaba una respuesta positiva.

-no creo –contesto el anciano ex director desde su cuadro mientras veía a la castaña dejar salir sus lágrimas y miedos por creer que le había fallado a Draco y al profesor Snape…


End file.
